Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a transparent substrate, especially made of a rigid mineral material such as glass, said substrate being coated with a thin-film multilayer comprising a plurality of functional films that can act on solar radiation and/or infrared radiation of long wavelength.
Description of Related Art
Multilayers comprising a plurality of functional films are known from the prior art, for example international patent application WO 2005/051858.